


Attack On Titan Headcanons/Fics

by ReriReri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReriReri/pseuds/ReriReri
Summary: Hi everyone! These are my headcanons/fics for Attack On Titan! Some of them are published on my Tumblr @reri-reri.English is not my native language, so you could find some errors. Feel free to flag them sending me a DM/comment, and I'll be very happy to fix them.Thank you very much, and enjoy my writings!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	1. Headcanons: Attack on titan boys and their favorite sex toys and accessories to use with you

> TW: NSFW R18, sex toys, smut language plus bad english (I’m sorry), light BDSM. Sorry but it’s my first headcanon and I could have miss something. Please let me know if you like them and if I should write more. You can also suggest other stuff in DM.

**Eren -** he’s thirsty as hell and his favorite toy is an expensive… sex-machine. Oh, fuck, he loves to see you being crazy while being fucked by a machine and sucking his cock. He even enjoys using a mirror, so you can see yourself being fucked by both, a grin on his face.

**Armin** \- crystal yoni eggs will be his favorite choice. He enjoys putting them on and off you while licking your clit. His favorite one is a rose quartz model, with two eggs and a little rope that makes him easy to play with them (and you). He'd also like to use a pair of handcuffs to keep you still, maybe one of that kind covered in fur.

**Jean** \- anal beads or plug! Jean enjoys anal *a lot* and if there’s something he loves is to fuck you hard with his cock and these (not so) little, helpful friends. Sometimes he’s just so horny and hungry for you that he just split on it or use your juices to lubricate them before destroying your ass. Better if you have a gag ball in your mouth because he’ll make you scream.

**Reiner** \- male strap-on. He’s already massive and the thought of fuck you in both the holes makes him insane. For this reason, he uses a strap-on, so he can fuck you with his fat cock *and* a huge dildo until you beg him to allow you to cum. He also likes to use massage candles. The warm oil on your body - especially on your breasts and cunt - makes him horny and his favorite fragrance is strawberries and champagne.

**Berthold** \- he’ll use a vibrating rabbit on you, shy but forceful as he is. He’ll enjoy using it on you while he sucks your breasts, silently watching you coming and coming again until you cry and beg him to stop. He’s a bit evil so he’ll probably put the vibration at the maximum while you’re cumming. He also likes to use one of that gels that makes you burn like hell, then plays with some ice cubes to make you crazy.


	2. Sexting/ Phone Sex with Reiner headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Not SFW +R18, sexting, phone sex, masturbation, forced long distance, not edited, English is not my native language.

  
\- You were the one that proposed Reiner use the phone to do spicy stuff together. The thought crossed his mind a couple of times when you were separated because of school/work, but he was too shy to discuss it.

\- Speaking of being shy – the first time he was so bloody excited and he waited for you to start (he didn’t want to look needy), basically spending hours looking at the screen, his cock already suffering in his pants.

\- It started with a message of yours, just a “Hey love, I’m finally under the sheets and it’s too hot tonight that I’m wearing only them. It is hot at home? What are you wearing? :)”

\- Reiner is a bit uncomfortable at the start, but he wants to keep his promise. He will start with a shy “t-shirt and underwear 😊” (yes, he will definitely use emojis!) but he immediately understands that he has to speak more. “It’s hot as hell here… Maybe the t-shirt is too much, isn’t it? 🙈”

\- He takes the courage to be the first to send a photo: a cropped pic from the top of his mouth to the edge of his underwear. A half-smile and a stubble beard.

\- You’ll reply just with a “…fuck”, starting to feel a familiar warmth between your legs and wondering how much he is already hard for you.

\- “You bet – I’ll like to fuck you so hard, babygirl… and drink you until the very end. A refreshing drink for this warm night.” Damn, he is enjoying this, and the fact that you cannot see his red-as-traffic-light face is really helpful. He starts to stroke his dick, thinking of you, your body, and your silky skin.

\- You’ll end calling him, almost panting and moaning his name while humping a pillow. “Rei, fuck… ah…”

\- He will ask you to watch yourself in the mirror while masturbating and tell him all the details. You’ll hear him jacking off, grunting, and moaning deeply. “Are…are you wet, love?”, “You’re mine, I can’t wait to see you and fill you… ah… Y/N”

\- “Cum for me” you’ll command. “Reiner, cum my love, I want to hear your voice”.

\- You’ll end both cumming at the same time, moaning your names, arching your backs. Reiner will cum on his stomach and the sheets, while you watch your cunt twitching.

\- “Fuck, that was awesome” he’ll say. “I miss you so much.”

\- You’ll both fall asleep while on the phone. 💕


	3. Smoking and drinking with AOT boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first hc request and I'm so excited!! I hope you will like it :)  
> TW: smoking cigarettes, drinking alcohol, smut, sex, sex using smoke/alcohol, minors DNI, pegging,+ R18, throwing up, English is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes.

EREN - alcohol and cigarettes  
Man, Eren is stressed sometimes and he drinks and smokes too much. He does not have a preference for alcohol - the important is that's strong - but he confessed once that he appreciates rum, vodka and absinthe. Of course, he handles it very well.  
About cigarettes, he usually buys a cheap but strong brand and he likes to blow the smoke on your mouth while pulling your hair to push you in a submissive position. He also enjoys when you ride or suck him while he's smoking.

"C'mon babygirl, show me how much you like my dick."  
ARMIN - alcohol only  
Armin dislikes cigarette smoke but enjoys a bit of alcohol sometimes. Here's more into drinking and only if with friends or with you and he enjoy white wine, beer or whiskey with caramel or honey. He once tried to smoke a vanilla-flavored cigarette but he said that he felt his lungs on fire.  
He usually avoids drinking too much but you once had sex with you while he was a bit tipsy and it was quite hot, especially that part when he asked you to fuck him.

"P-p-please... fuck me harder."  
JEAN - alcohol and cigarettes  
Jean smokes a ton of cigarettes, especially if he's nervous. He always has a pack with him and he has a favorite zippo - a gift that you did for his birthday. He also likes to drink, especially beer, wine, vermouth and tequila but he gets drunk in no time. You smoke and drink together and you have a thing for smoking from his cigarette - he usually stares at your lips, thinking how much he would like to be that goddammit filter.  
He likes to have sex with you when you're both a bit tipsy, especially because it gives enough courage to him to use dirty language.

"You have no idea how much I like to feel your tight and wet cunt around me."  
CONNIE - alcohol, and cigarettes  
Connie is that guy that'll always forget his cigarette pack and lost his lighter (which is luckily a cheap one) almost daily. For this reason, he harasses everyone, especially Jean or you, for a cigarette.  
He also likes to drink because he feels happy when he does it, but unfortunately, he doesn't handle alcohol very well and you had lost count of how much you helped him to throw up. He loves mojitos and beer.  
When he's drunk, he likes to touch you, especially your ass, even in front of others - you'll become red as a traffic light but also a bit horny and you two will have fun in risky places, like bathrooms, car, or at the park when is after midnight.

"Fuck, you're so hot, my love. I want you here and now."  
REINER - alcohol, and cigarettes  
Reiner enjoys more alcohol than cigarettes, but he likes to smoke with his friends or with you, especially after a nice and hot night spent together under the sheets. :)  
He doesn't refuse a nice glass of red wine, but he enjoys more a shot of whiskey or brandy, and damn, he handles alcoholics very well.  
When the two of you are together to celebrate a festivity, he likes to have a glass of champagne then suck your clit with his mouth still full of the beverage to make you feel the bubbles (and see the stars). The taste of you and alcohol together makes him crazy.

"I'm gonna make you crazy, love. Open your legs and let me take care of you."  
BERTHOLDT - cigarettes only  
Bert is too nervous and shy to show himself even a bit drunk, and he cannot handle it at all. His body just refuses everything that has alcohol inside. But since he's a very nervous type, he likes to smoke a light brand of cigarettes, but he avoids showing himself doing it.  
It happened, only once, that he had a glass of wine with you during dinner and has been your chance to do all the spicy things you wanted to do with him (and he avoided in the past because he was too shy to do them), like light bondage. He enjoyed it a lot but he didn't have the guts to tell you once sober.

"D-don't stop... just please... f-faster...God, fuck."  
I hope you’ll like it! =)


	4. Reiner x F!Reader // Porco x F!Reader Making Love Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minors DNI, +R18, lovemaking, angst, panic attack due to PTSD, unprotected sex, English is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes, I have little knowledge of Porco but I hope to write something good about him, unedited work.

**Reiner (song used for inspiration:[The Slopes of the Blessure](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT-OrhPe_qk))**

  * Reiner is a big boy outside and a sweet pancake inside - fluffy and warm. He enjoys sex and lovemaking both, it really depends on his and your mood, but he prefers lovemaking since it's a die-hard romantic soul.  
  

  * He's tired, stressed, and had PTSD panic attacks during the day. The darkness of the night scares him sometimes. You hugged him and he replied with a kiss, stuttering about how much he loves you and you saved his life. You both undress yourselves, kindly but shaking. You noticed that his eyes are more glossy than usual - is he crying...?  
  

  * His kisses are desperate, his touch trembling and soft - he's so afraid to hurt you since he's far more tall and big than you. His tongue between your lips silently asks to go further, he needs you more than ever.   
  

  * He worships your body, kissing you in places you weren't aware of, sucking your skin, marking you as his property. His kisses on your skin are wet and sweet as a cup of warm milk and honey.  
  

  * You can feel his scent, a mix of his masculine sweat (his body is already wet for the excitement) but with a light note of freesia and lemon, everywhere around you as the bittersweet of the poisons. It's so overwhelming and intoxicating, as his golden eyes watching you, a lovesick smile on his face. A wisp of his blond hair is dancing on his forehead. "I need you so much, Y/N".  
  

  * He's on you in no time, soaring your little shape. His body is warm as the sun and heavy, but you don't mind -- you feel safe between his arms. Your legs are wrapping him, your hands exploring his hair, his skin. There's no need to foreplay this time - he needs to be one with you. Now. Both of your bodies are more than ready.  
  

  * "May I...?" he asks softly, before entering. He is always careful, checking if you're ok and ready. You nod. Even if it's not the first time, you still feel butterflies in your stomach. He's so beautiful and perfect that you feel your heart skip a beat.  
  

  * He enters you slowly, kindly, closing his eyes and holding his breath until he fills you until the very end. The heat is unbelievable. You're pretty sure that he whispered your name, but your mind is foggy and you cannot focus well. You both moans in ecstasy, your voice becoming a single one.  
  

  * He looks into your eyes during every, single, sweet trust of his hips, analyzing your expressions, literally pending from your lips. His hands are caressing your whole body, but mostly focusing on your legs, gripping them when his thrust became more erratics. "Y/N...Y/N I love you so much, please... stay with me forever."  
  

  * The last thrusts will be so intense that you'll see not only the stars but the entire universe after he reaches your g-spot. He pushes inside you so deeply, his mouth open in search of some air, but his breath is too quickly and his lugs are on fire. His moans at this point are very vocal and desperate. You scratch his skin, calling his name while crying. "Reiner..."  
  

  * "Y/N I'm... please let me cum inside you" he cries out, staring at your eyes with a desperate gaze. Since you're on the bed (he is an old-style man and prefers bed for lovemaking while every other zone of your house for sex), he will grip the head of the bed with a hand, while caressing your face with the other one. "You'll be mine forever Y/N, no matter what," he said while releasing himself onto you, the warm liquid filling you and bringing you to the edge of the pleasure. He rides you while still cumming, his cock pulsing, his voice calling you. Your bodies are one single thing and you feel your body heavy and light at the same time, then a million stars exploded, reaching the most intense pleasure of your life.   
  

  * He caresses your hair until you fell asleep. He smiles, feeling safe between your arms.



**Porco (song used for inspiration:[Rivers Flows In You](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrF814OnFQ4))**

  * As Reiner, also Porco is a big guy outside and a sweet pancake inside, but he prefers to do not show you the "sad" side of himself. He does not have a preference between making love or making sex, the important thing for him is to be together and being happy.  
  

  * It's almost the sunset. The golden hour hit your room and kissed Galliard's skin, which his keeping your hand. He's smiling at you, both lying down on the couch - your head on his legs, his hands playing with your hair.   
  

  * You raise a hand to caress his face and it's a matter of seconds that your lips meet. You gasp against his soft tongue and whisper his name, slightly blushing. His mouth tastes of cherry candies.  
  

  * He welcomes you to sit on his legs, deepening the kiss. His hands are between your hairs, on your body, everywhere. You start to feel his excitement and a couple of minutes later, you're lying again on the sofa, but this time he's on your body. His scent, a mix of leather, musk and sweat is your favorite fragrance, the weight of his body on you is pure bliss. You would like to stay like that forever.  
  

  * The kisses are delicate as the petals of a flower, and he shows how much he loves you taking care of your body, licking, kissing, touching and sucking every single inch of your skin (he doesn't reap your cute dress but... the thought crossed his mind a couple of times, let's be honest; so he just, kindly, undress you and himself) until you moan and screaming his name, since his tongue takes care of your warm folds and curves, driving you crazy and making you reach the sky.  
  

  * When you will be ready, he asks you to sit on his erection and show how much you love him. You slowly penetrate yourself with his dick, covering part of your face for the embarrassment.  
  

  * "Don't cover your face, you're so beautiful" he says. A wide smile across his face and the most tender gaze will make feel your legs shaky and your heart at the point to collapse.  
  

  * He moans your name so many times. His face is red and he almost bites his own lip, tasting your juices, while he started to know a familiar warm sensation growing up...  
  

  * "Please, please don't stop Y/N, you're so beautiful". He takes the control of the ride now, grasping your hips with steady hands and pushing inside your depths. The room is filled with your wet noises and you cum when he hit your sweet spot. You feel him pulsing between your legs and you started to cry, feeling so happy and lucky to have him.  
  

  * He wanted to cum outside at the start... but you're such a blessing that he cannot. He takes a hand of yours, putting it on the top of his sweaty chest. "Be mine forever". You nod, feeling his heartbeat under your digits.   
  

  * You both cum together, your nails digging his skin, moaning your names reciprocally. You feel so happy and you both fell asleep, smiling and holding your hands.




	5. Horny Annie HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Not SFW, Annie is a bit rough sometimes, dom, p*rn categories, English is not my native language, sorry for the mistakes, Annie's thighs are everything.

  * Be careful if Annie is around you and is horny: this girl is unstoppable and if she has the chance to fuck you, she will, no matter what. On the bed? On the sofa? Against the wall? On the floor? Doesn't care. Just let's fuck.



  * A die-hard fan of being dom. She'll never be your sub, like, ever. She needs to be in control and ride you in any position possible. Her favorite one is the reversed cowgirl. He likes to feel your cock deep inside her. If you have a female body, she will grid you so hard that you will not be able to walk properly for days without feeling pain at your poor ankles, but damn, it feels good. 



  * If you allow it, she will fuck your ass with a nice strap-on. Her favorite dildo to fuck you with is a light blue one, but she also had a model made in glass which likes to put on the refrigerator or in boiling water before using it.



  * She is horny 24/7, let's be honest. When she does not have the chance to fuck or to have her time alone, she will do a ton of gym until she will be more relaxed.



  * If she can have her time alone, she'll watch a porn video. It seems that she secretly enjoys videos about orgies, BDSM, and fucking machines. 



  * The more she's horny, the more degrading language she will use with you. "You're my fucktoy", "I will fuck you so hard that you'll beg me to cum. You're my whore."



  * If she's really horny, you will fuck for hours. Her stamina is very high and even after three orgasms, her thirst is still not fully satisfied. The only way to make her 110% satisfied is to let her ride your face and choke you a bit with her thighs.



  * Annie is horny = huge squirting, change my mind.




	6. Daddy!Reiner x Princess!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: daddy & princess, very dom Reiner, minors do not interact, mention of stress, this is a head-fic (half fic, half headcanon), tummy bulge, English is not my native language, not edited.

  * Reiner is towering you, still wet from the shower he had previously at your home - but it does not seem to bother him, neither you. It was a long day and you needed him by your side after the hell you had to face at work. He immediately went at your home after hearing your sad voice, but he didn't have the time to wash himself after the office. He caresses your face, then he stopped at your lower lip. His left thumb played with it, moving in circles, then kindly pushing it between your teeth. "Daddy's gonna make you feel better, little princess."



  * You are shocked to hear these words. Reiner never used this kind of language, but looking at his face is pretty serious - even if you caught that the tips of his ears are red as hell. A confident smirk on his face gives you the courage to go further. You bite his finger just for a second, then you start to suck, moaning a bit and staring at his eyes with an innocent look.



  * You feel Reiner freezing for a second, his cock already hard grinding against your legs. You can see him rolling his eyes and groaning in appreciation. "Mhh... you're already making me crazy and I don't even fucked you yet".



  * You start to move your legs to give him more friction, getting another moan from him, but he quickly stopped, pushing you against the mattress as how much he can without breaking your bones. You're blown away, totally at his mercé since he blocked your wrists with his calloused and warm hands. "Not so fast..." he threatens. You can feel his mouth against your neck, tickling your skin with his unshaven beard. "I hope your neighbors aren't at home...I'm gonna make you scream until you'll run out of breath".



  * You never saw Reiner like that. It likes something buried within him has just been awakened. You felt his hot tongue licking your neck, your shoulders, your breasts, and going lower and lower, leaving wet trails of saliva and little bites.



  * What you didn't expect at all is his hands literally open your legs, firmly but always with care. You don't have the time to realize that he's already on your wet cunt, the biggest smirk of his entire life on his face. "You're so already ready for me, princess" he admitted, caressing and kissing the inner of your thighs. "Now, let daddy take care of you..."



  * It's a matter of seconds and Reiner is licking your folds, eating you, devouring you, tasting your juices. You arched your back, a high-pitched scream escaped your throat while you searched his head with your hands, but he blocked them again. "Mh-hm. Be a good girl."



  * You're helpless. The urge to touch his hair and ride his face like it were your last day is unbelievable, but you're so weak if compared to his strength. The only way possible to get more friction is to squeeze your soft thighs against that hot and ripped neck of him.



  * "Bad princess... Daddy's gonna teach you a lesson" he pants, his face covered in your sweet, sweet juices. He sweeps the wetness off his lips by licking them. "On all fours, dear". You follow his order without a word, showing him your round and soft ass. He slaps it, stealing you a scream. You can start to feel your legs wet for the pleasure that's quickly flowings from your core.



  * "Please daddy, fuck me" you beg, literally crying. You are on fire. Every muscle of you is aching for his dick and you're not afraid to show how much you need him. You started to touch yourself, opening your cunt with your fingers. The sensation of the cold air on your throbbing pussy, and knowing that he was watching the entire scene, made you squirm a bit.



  * In no time, the tip of his cock is between your legs. He stops for a second, kindly caressing your back. "Y/N, I'm not gonna lie, I'm so thirsty for you that I'm afraid I'll be a bit rough" he confesses shyly - a spark of the caring and overprotective Reiner. "Are you ok with this? Please, if I..."



  * "Reiner, fuck me already and don't worry. Make your princess a que--". You literally have no time to finish the sentence. He enters you in one trust. His cock is hard as marble and so big and fat that you can feel it fucking its way to your heart. He grabs your hair, pushing your head back. "Oh babygirl, I'm gonna fill you, you'll have my cum inside for days, I'm gonna make you mine," he says fucking you hard. You never felt anything like this, his rhythm is so fast, his thrusts so deep that he hit the end of your cervix. You noticed that his cock was making a bulge in your tummy and it was the end of you. You felt your inner muscle milking Reiner. "Oh God, Rei" you moan, pushing his hand to your belly, to make him feel his own cock fucking your soul.



  * You felt your body being raised from the warm sheets of the king-size bed. "Fuck" is the last word you hear from him before pushing you to the ground. The contact between the floor and your skin makes you jump, but there's no time for such distraction. Reiner entered you again, and the wet sounds of you two making the most intense sex ever filled the room. His right hand started to tight your throat, not too much, but it wasn't soft at all. His other hand is again keeping your hips in place. Watching him towering you with his eyes filled with lust is everything you need to reach the stars.



  * You felt your cunt absorbing him, liquid fire flowing outside your body. You cry, screaming Reiner's name while scratching his body. "Fill me, fill me, fill me please!" you beg, and your wish is his command. You feel his cock pulsing fast, his veins beg for mercy, and hot sperm explode inside you, reaching the very depths of your fragile body. He keeps trusting his liquids inside you, the sound is so hot that you had a second wave of pleasure, leaking more and more white wetness on the floor.



  * "Rei...that was... amazing" you admit, while he lifts you, with trembling legs, once again on the bed. He kisses your neck, smiling. "I think we need another shower, isn't it?" he laughs. "But at least...you're not sad anymore."




	7. Reiner x Reader: Riding His Face

** "If you're not too busy and have some free time, maybe some NSFW HCs of fem reader sitting on Reiner's face and he cums in his pants?" **

_ Hell, yeah! I can imagine the scene very well. Prepare yourself, things are getting streamin'! _

TW: facesitting, orgasm without touching, cunnilingus, R18, minors do not interact, sub Reiner, dom reader, overstimulation, English is not my native language, unedited.

* * *

  * It's the first time for both of you to try facesitting. You're usually shy, but hearing about this practice from your friends makes you really, really curious about it, so you ask Reiner to try it.



  * Reiner agrees. He always had a thing for your soft thighs and the thought of almost suffocating because of them drives him crazy. Closing his eyes, he can just have a foretaste of the beautiful sensation. He turns into his feral mode in an instant; you can feel his mouth everywhere, licking, biting, sucking so hard that it almost hurts but you can feel how much he is thirsty for you. His hands drop your trousers aggressively, devouring you with his golden eyes.



  * You push him on the soft bed, smiling. "We're hungry, aren't we?" you ask. Even if you're dying inside for the embarrassment (and acting like you're not, which is quite hard), you can feel a bit of lust burning between your legs, the sweet spot already leaking your excitement. 



  * You straddling his hips, starting to touch yourself. You put two fingers inside you, softly moaning, and starting to pump, then put them in your mouth, savoring your own juices. Reiner gasps loudly. "Please, ride my face, Y/N. I'm not sure I can resist one minute longer without fucking you so hard to hit your soul."



  * Oh, his wish is your command. You place your cunt on his mouth, releasing a " _Fuck, Rei"_ when you felt his tongue penetrating you with bloody fervor. You start to move your hips to fuck yourself on it, wet and rough. "Yeah, love, eat me, fuck me with that huge tongue of yours." Your breast bounces, following the rhythm. You're both in heaven.



  * He tries to reach his cock with a hand, but you block him. "Mh-hm. Cannot touch yourself" you order, biting your lower lip. Reiner whined and you pressed your folds harder on his face. His face is red at this point and you started to worried a bit. "It's ok? Should I stop?"



  * He took advantage of your worrying and free himself, grasping your hips and fucking you more and more with that damned tongue of his. You humped your clit on your nose so much you were able to, screaming his name. Your muscles were clenching around him, your legs trapping his pretty face, his fingernails hurting your back a bit. You don't care if he was scratching your skin, the pleasure he is giving you is unbelievable and for far as you care, he can rip yourself in two and fuck you until tomorrow unless you will not be able to walk for a week.



  * "Godgodgodgod Rei I'm gonna cum, don't stop" you begged, pushing hard into him. Your inner muscles contract around him rhythmically, making you see the stars. The releasing of your bittersweet juices makes him squirt and his groans vibrate into you until reaching your cervix. 



  * He rolls his eyes, and you feel his body being stiff. You turn your head just that amount that allowed you to see his pants getting wet. Quick as a cat, you jump at his dick, pushing down the clothes and suck his dick so deeply that he screams your name. The overstimulation is too much, and you feel the veins on your mouth pumping more blood. Reiner releases quickly another wave of thick and warm cum directly in your throat. 



  * You carefully clean his shaft, smiling at him, which is red as a torch, his face sparkling with a mix of his sweat and your pleasure. "That. Was. AWESOME" he whispers, smiling at you.




	8. AOT characters and their favorite online videogames HC

** Attack On Titan AU characters and their favorite online videogames **

* * *

** Eren  ** is into Rainbow Six Siege and is part of a clan, The Yeagerists, founded by  ** Floch ** (who is one of his teammates and streamer supporter). However, he also likes to play more chill games with  ** Mikasa ** , like Monster Hunter World and Ark, sometimes with  ** Armin ** as well.

Speaking of  ** Armin ** , he's into strategic games, like Age of Empires and Total War saga, a point in common that shares with  ** Reiner ** . They like to play against each other until late at night. However, Armin has a thing for Age of Mythology as well, while Reiner secretly loves Warhammer games. 

** Jean, Connie  ** and  ** Sasha  ** love to play together, especially on the weekends and they are definitely the most videogame lovers. The more is absurd the game, the more they'll have fun. Their main videogame is GTA Online, but they also play Overcooked (due to Sasha's love for food) and Fall Guys, plus some random matches at Among Us before sleeping.

** Historia ** and  ** Ymir ** are crazy for Animal Crossing and Stardew Valley. They have two consoles with matching covers, and Ymir always looks for rare/special (or cute) stuff for Historia. 

** Levi ** and  ** Erwin ** don't have a game console and they use PC only for work, so they usually play games together like Ruzzle or Scrabble.

** Hange ** is more into single-player games, but she loves to stream, especially crazy games like Surgeon Simulator, or Cooking Simulator. She also likes to play The Sims 4, following the craziest challenges and downloading the worst CCs ever.


	9. When The Sun Goes Down - Reiner x Reader - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a Reiner x reader getting drunk after a victory, and as they drink they get flirty and you know....it gets steamy?"
> 
> TW: minors do not interact, alcohol, I have no clue about who against they won so I've kept the thing pretty vague, English is not my native language, angst, drunk sex, probably a bit OOC, unedited work.

It was done. Your squad won again. Victory tasted of the bittersweet aroma of Liberio's beer, pleasant on your lips. It wasn't the best, probably. You never tried other beers, since you were confined in the internment zone, but you were pretty happy about how refreshing it was. It tasted of liberty and most important, it was meaning that you were still alive.

You were at your first pint, but you were already a bit buzzed, but you, honestly, deserved it, as your friends. You were laughing with the rest of your squad and life-time friends, once you noticed _him_.

Vice-Captain Reiner Braun, also knew as Marley's shield. The people that were sat next to him at the counter - you recognized Pieck Finger and Zeke Jaeger, who just left the bar, leaving the blonde guy alone, who had several shots of alcohol, reflected by the little, empty glasses in front of him.

You stared at him. His muscular body was wrapped in the beige coat, his posture yelling to leave him alone to his own tthoughts. 

You sat next to him, lifting a hand to the barman. "Another two, please. It's on me" you said, a bitter smile on your tired face.

"Y/N...You didn't have to, but... thanks" he muttered. You were pretty shocked by the fact that he remembered you between the hundred of soldiers. Oh, well, you grew up in the same place, and you were about the same age, you see him almost daily since he's your vice commander...and well... you always had a crush on him, but he was not only perfect but also the armored titan. Finding out that he even knew your name makes your heart skip a beat. "N-no problem, Vice-Commander Braun" you replied. You immediately felt the regret of your choice hitting your stomach. 

"You can call me Reiner, I'm not your vice now. Just Reiner" he softly replied, a sad note in his voice. He drank the shot in a quick movement, licking his lips immediately after. 

"Have the time for a walk?" he suddenly asked, the alcohol giving him some self-confidence. You felt your heart freeze, your mind fogging. Secreting pinching the skin of your leg to check if you were dreaming or not, you giggled a bit. "Y-yes, I'd like to" you replied, blushing and taking your wallet to pay, but the barman stopped you. "You're the heroes tonight - it's on the house," he said, moving his gaze to Reiner and winking at him. The blonde man, you swear, blushed a bit. He waited for you, and you both left the pub. 

"Dear God, finally some silence" he commented. "I was getting crazy. Galliard is such a noisy man!"

You laughed. Seeing him smiling was a blessing that you didn't deserve and you couldn't stop your thoughts, thinking about how his skin could feel like under your digits. Soft? Warm? 

The problem was that you were, in fact, just a bit drunk. And, sometimes, thoughts and fact, especially if there's some alcohol involved... could be easily confused.

You realized only after a couple of seconds what happened. Your fingers were touching Reiner's face, mesmerized by the texture and the warmth that his skin was emanating. You resurfaced to the reality only when you felt his hand on yours and his eyes scanning your expression. His touch was soft, kind, and welcoming. 

"A bit drunk, aren't we?" he asked, his voice just a whisperer, a half-smile on the tired face.

What you didn't expect was to feel his lips on your knuckles, soft and plump. He blushed a bit, and you felt your heart skip a beat. The gesture of a kind man, a chaste kiss on your hand. 

"So, you live nearby?" he questioned. "You should go home, it's late."

"Yeah, it's just about... five minutes of walking, more or less" you replied, a bit confused by the fact that he kissed your hand then asking you to go home... unless...? Was he worried to stay around you because you were both a bit tipsy?

"Is everything ok, Reiner?" you asked in a whisper. "You seem... sad."

The blonde guy touched his face, narrowing his golden eyes, and again, that bittersweet smile. 

"It's just that, well... the last time I felt a warm hand on my face was my mother's one, more than ten years ago. I forgot how a gentle touch feels like" he admitted. 

You immediately felt the sadness, the melancholy, the loneliness of this man wrapping your heart. You understood that being the armored titan has its price. 

Another thing you felt was your heartbeat ringing in the back of your brain like an alarm. There was a rational side of you that really wanted to listen to Reiner and go home. The other side just wanted to hug him and tell him that he wasn't alone. 

Feeling a warm sensation tingling in your stomach, you clenched your jaw. You stopped to walk and hugged him. You were so, so short if compared to him, and far more minute. His body was emanating warmth even if covered by the military jacket - you heard about that staff that shifters had a high body temperature if compared to a normal human, plus things like steam from wounds, but you thought they were just legends. Even his heartbeat, which now was resonating with yours, was pretty elevated. 

You both know that you weren't supposed to do this. The military code was strict about that.

But Reiner's eyes were pure, liquid gold. His gaze intercepted yours, not speaking a single word. He knew that it was wrong - he was the vice commander, you both were intoxicated by the alcohol. You noticed that his face was red even under the moonlight.

"You suffered. I can feel that" you started. "And you're still suffering. I swear that's not the alcohol talking... well, maybe it's giving me a bit of courage, I can admit that" you laughed. "Please, let me take care of you tonight, Reiner."

You perceived a sparkle of... was it lust, desire, something else - you don't know - in his eyes. His body was stiff, his breathing quick. He looked around, searching - even wished, for a moment - if someone was near you. It was his last chance to stop himself, but it didn't happen.

You felt two big, warm hands pushing you against the trunk of a close oak. 

You almost lose the concept of time and space when he kissed you. His lips were so hot, wet and hungry that the winter's wind that was hitting your face dissolved on your skin. His fingers touched every inch of your soft hair while you two were making out. His tongue didn't ask for permission - he explored your mouth, making you moan loudly when he bit your lower bit. "Please, please," he asked, groaning - you felt his voice vibrating in your body, which was one of the best experiences you ever had - "don't do that just because you're drunk, I could never do this if you're --" he tried to finish the sentence, but you quickly kissed him. "No, Reiner, I'm not that drunk, I told you. The alcohol..." you kissed him again "gave me some courage, but nothing more. Please let me love you, even if it's only for a night. I want to make you feel better..."

* * *

You didn't even notice that you both reached the ingress of your bedroom. You were still kissing, it was impossible to leave that cursed mouth of his, it was like a drug. You moaned when he pushed you against the wall, leaving a trail of saliva against your neck. The sexual tension in the room was so heavy that it was a problem even to breathe, and you did all your best to unbutton your jacket, but Reiner wasn't in the mood to wait. He was grinding against you, unintentionally, while kissing you, moaning in your mouth, watching at you so sweetly. 

Feeling him growl near your ears make you squirm and Reiner reacted lifting and pushing your soft body on the mattress. You were about to close your eyes and leave him to devour your body with his starving kisses, but you remembered your mission - taking care of him. It wasn't about you (even if you desired to), it was about him.

"Reiner... Rei, wait" you stopped him. He froze, staring at you. "D-did I...?"

"No, you did nothing wrong... just follow your heart and don't worry about the rest". You delicately changed the position, sitting on his hips, feeling his erection against your clothed clit. "I want to take care of you, tonight" you caressed his face, his unshaven jaws, and without breaking eye contact, you get rid of your jacket and shirt. Biting your lips, you took his right hand, slowly lowering it on your shoulder. He looked at you, asking silently if it was ok to move it, and you smiled. He freed you of your bra, and softly touched and kissed your breasts, whining and closing his eyes, savoring the moment of intimacy and warmth. You hugged him, the sensation of his beard scratching your skin. He started to devour your body, inch by inch, aiming at your soul, at your heart. You felt his hot, goddamn if he was hot, erratic breath against your body. You tried to slowly climb down, but he stopped you. The golden eyes of his pierced throught your soul when his hand disappeared between your legs. 

You don't know how much time passed. Two fingers of him were deep in your core, pushing on your g-spot and making you scream in ecstasy for seconds? Minutes? Hours? You don't know. Reiner was grateful about still being a bit boozy. His mouth was half-opened, totally enchanted by you, confused by the fact that it was him to make you drive crazy. You clenched your inner muscles around the big digits, releasing your pleasure on his palm. 

At this point, he was all about making you scream until the very end. He loved to hear your voice scream his name, and the scent of your orgasm was intoxicating. He pushed you under him, towered you, peppering kisses on shoulders and neck, opening your legs. He was on the edge. 

Quickly freeing his cock from the trousers and his neck from the tie, still, half-dressed, he entered you. 

It was pure, intense bliss from God himself. You gripped his jacket, trying to remove it, while he was slowly filling you with himself. He didn't care about that - his mission was to hear again your voice mercilessly calling for him. One, two, three thrusts. You felt his large member opening you, warming you inch by inch, reaching all your sweet spots. He was covered in sweat, shining during the moonlight. You started the night thinking to take care of him, but at this point, you didn't know who was taking care of who. 

You moaned, sliding your hands under his clothes, trying to touch his hot as fuck skin, that beautiful back, so ripped that you wanted to cry. Your nails dug into the flesh, making him growling like a beast against your ear and you swear - you saw a light plume of steam coming from his shoulders. He was pounding deep, gazing at your eyes, a lovesick smile. 

Time was relative. You lost even the feeling of your own body, it was all about pleasure and... something else. 

His whisperers were the softest. "You're so cute", "Please, please say my name again", "You're so warm I'm gonna melt".

Then...

"Y/N... I'm gonna..."

You felt his cock twitching inside you, vibrating into your depths. His calloused hands searched for yours, squeezing them in the sweetest way possible. Watching you cum, feeling your inner muscles melting around him, he felt the luckiest man of Marley. Your hand reached his perfect cheekbones, smiling while watching his face turning red into and screaming your name, his pulsing and aching cock releasing his thick juice into you.

You didn't know that, but it was the first of many nights, and many days spent with him.


	10. Reiner x Student!Reader, stressed because of the exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi lovely~~
> 
> May I ask for some sfw and nsfw headcanons with prettiesthubbyever Reiner?
> 
> What would our best man do to help Reader, who’s stressed and overworked because of Uni? 🥺
> 
> XX
> 
> Your Yelena~ "

SFW

  * Reiner is very worried to see you too much stressed about the exams. For this reason, he's always around, ready to do anything you need: a tea, a blanket, or some snacks, he'll bring them to you in no time. He'll also buy your favorite junk food to make you happy, but he'll also cooking some healthy dishes, and bring you tons of water to keep you hydrated.



  * He'll offer his assistance if you need to repeat, sitting next to you. He'll also search stuff on books or youtube if you have trouble understanding something.



  * If you're too tired, he will try to convince you to stop studying and cuddling a bit on the sofa, peppering kisses on your forehead and caressing your hair until you'll fell asleep against his body. He'll follow you quickly: when you're resting on his chest, he feels so safe and happy that he fell asleep like a puppy.



  * He once bought you a little plushie to keep you in good company when he's not at home and you secretly bring it in your bag when you have to do an exam.



  * Texting you like every hour and asking if he can do something for you and if you're ok is mandatory. Get used to it. 



NSFW:

  * There's nothing better than some sex to relieve the tension. He'll be sure to take care of you very well - even if he's supposed to don't interrupt you. But, well, your highlighter just dropped on the floor and it's the perfect situation to end your study session with him between your legs, licking your folds until the only thing you'll remind will be his name. You'll beg him to stop just before reaching the climax...



  * ...then he'll take you on the table, firstly spreading you with his fingers, reaching your g-spot. You'll have to cover your mouth, the pleasure is incredible and he will not resist pounding into you, pushing your body between your books and notes. Unfortunately, the table is too fragile to hold you both.



  * Your legs tremble, but not his. He'll lift you, fucking you while you desperately dig your nails in his ripped shoulders. You felt a continuous wave of pleasure, an infinite, endless warmth between your legs. At this point, you barely can think, so he'll bring you under the shower. While moaning together, forehead against forehead, he will cum against your body, softly groaning your name.




	11. Reiner x Reader - A Reason To Fight

Reiner's kiss was warm, sweet, and peaceful as the sunset.   
He missed you so much, and it was the same for you. His golden eyes were caressing your skin in his mind, savoring moments that you will both enjoy later, protected by the mantle of the night.

He touched your face, calloused fingers delicately playing with your hair. His soft and half-hearted breath silently reached your ear, "I've thought of this moment every morning when I woke up, and every night before falling asleep" he confessed, kissing your forehead and holding you against his welcoming chest.   
His heartbeat was fast, thinking how much he was lucky to have you in his life.

You were his reason to fight.


	12. Killshot - German!Reiner x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @masako55.  
> Please listen to the song "Killshot - slowed + reverb" while reading this!

Reiner's body was covered in sweat. Little drops were sliding along his ripped neck and the broad shoulders, forged by years and years of training. 

The window behind him was emanating the soft and shy sunset light, making him looks like an angel instead of the man that was towering your body for minutes, hours - you didn't know how much time passed, time cognition was relative.  _ Killshot _ by  _ Magdalena Bay  _ was looped from who knows how long from your PC, abandoned on your writing desk together with the work you should finish hours ago, but that was interrupted from something far more enjoyable.

_ Oh god _

_ Can you make my heart stop _

_ Hit me with your kill shot baby _

_ I mean it so serious _

He took a hand to his forehead, flipping his blonde wet hair back, while he was still kissing your neck and moaning for the beautiful sensation of your inner muscles enveloping him perfectly like you've been sculpted for him by Michelangelo himself.

Moving his hips erratically, he gave you the sign that he was at his limit. You could notice it by the way he was twitching inside you, how he was clenching his jaw, from the beat that you were feeling between your legs getting faster, and because he was losing his mind, returning to talk to his native language.

_ "Ah-- ja, meine Liebe..."  _ he murmured, caressing your face with a trembling hand, pounding and pushing to your cervix. The obscene sounds of your bodies grinding and melting like two drops creates an ocean was driving you crazy. Your muscles were contracting fasted and faster around him, your back flexing in the desperate attempt to have a deeper touch.

" _...das fühlt sich gut an... _ " Reiner moaned, suddenly slowing. He grabbed your hair softly, forcing you to show more of your neck, licking it greedily and leaving trails of saliva. You couldn't have known, but his golden eyes were totally lost to admire the hundreds of expressions on your cute face. 

_ Walk into my bed like _

_ How long _

_ Got you in my head like  _

_ How long, how long _

His thrusts were more and more slowly but bloody deeper like he was trying to blend with your beautiful soul. 

" _ Ich komme... ich..." _

His twitches were now quicker, his rhythm more fast-paced. You were not aware of your body, neither of his one, only the vibration of his heart pulsing inside you was making you realize that you still had a body, that you were still you, or you could live in the blind conviction to be part of him.

_ If I fall in every time _

_ Wicked love will leave me blind _

_ Yeah I knew it  _

_ I been through it _

Your hands grasped and scratched his muscular back, bringing him to the peak of his pleasure.

" _ Ich liebe dich, Y/N, Ich lieb--ah!" _

_ "Reiner...!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha! You wanted to know what Reiner said? Here are the translations.
> 
> "Ah-- ja, meine Liebe..." = "Ah--yes, my love..."  
> "...das fühlt sich gut an..." = "...that feels good..."  
> "Ich komme... ich..." = "I'm cumming...I'm..."  
> "Ich liebe dich" = "I love you"


End file.
